Colum McLoughlin
Braden McLoughlin was an oddly outgoing son of Hades. His mother always raised him to follow his heart and his dreams, and to never apologise for feeling things. Around the same time his demigod powers were coming in, he also started realising he had feelings for men, much more than he felt anything for girls. He struggled with this for years while he attended summers at camp half blood. Despite his struggles, his mother remained supportive and between her and his training at camp he grew into a mostly well-adjusted man. There was always something different about Braden, even down to his interests, for a child of Hades, he loved the sky, he loved sky diving and flying and anything that brought him closer to the clouds. This bothered Hades, but as his hands were tied with the direct interference laws, there was little he could do. Of course, it didn't take long for the very pan-sexual Zeus to notice Braden. Braden's love for the sky was intoxicating, and as Zeus was god of the sky it was almost as if Braden was in love with Zeus, or at least that's how Zeus came to feel. Before long Zeus finally appeared to Braden, as Braden was a demigod, Zeus so not reason lying to him about who he was, figuring the truth would make it easier to explain his absences. After months of carrying on, the two were very much in love, Braden knew it couldn't continue forever, and it killed him knowing that soon Zeus would be gone and he wouldn't even have a child to raise. Zeus, knowing he couldn't conceive a child with Braden, also felt bad he couldn't give him a son, and that's when the idea struck him. He found a lonely mortal woman, Erin MacKenna, down on her luck, and seduced her, figuring she didn't have the means to care for a child, he was sure she'd be willing to give up the baby once born, but there was something about being pregnant that changed her, and she worked hard to straighten her life around. Realising she wasn't going to give up the baby, but still desperately wanting to give Braden a child, he sent some of his servants to steal the baby from the hospital, and convinced Braden that the mother didn't want the child. So Colum grew, believing his mother had died giving birth and that Braden had opted to take him in and raise him as his own, eventually even telling Colum the truth about Braden and Zeus being lovers. Colum's father, raised him knowing he was a demigod, that they both were, training him, but also always letting him be himself and learning to see everyone with equality. When Colum was 11, and the monster attacks became more frequent, Braden moved them to Dublin, to a less than stellar neighbourhood, where he was hoping the crime would mask their scent somewhat, or at the very least make killing monsters easier to hide in the mist. His father could deal with them fine when he was with Colum, or if they attacked him alone, but he was worried about Colum being attacked when he was at school. WIP Spoiler Alert!!!!! Colum does not yet know that Zeus stole him away from his birth mother nor that the birth mother is Oswin's mother, making her his half-sister, and Oswin has no idea that her mother even had a child with another man, and definitely not that the child was Colum Category:Characters Owned by BachLynn23